equestria_girls_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Canterlot High School
Canterlot High School, also referred to as Canterlot High or CHS, is a high school located in an alternate world of Equestria. It serves as the setting of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film franchise, chapter book adaptations, and other associated media. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are in charge of the school. Depiction in films In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Twilight Sparkle and Spike travel to the human world in pursuit of Sunset Shimmer after she steals Twilight's crown, the element of magic. Taking on the appearance of a teenage girl and dog, they enter Canterlot High and meet human versions of Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. With their help, Twilight runs against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal and gets her crown back. Canterlot High takes on the motif of a typical high school. Facilities include a library, a cafeteria, a soccer pitch outside the school, and an auditorium. Annual school functions include the Freshman Fair, the Sun Dance, the Spring Fling, and the Fall Formal; at the latter two functions, a "Princess" among the female students is elected. Students who show particular pride in their school call themselves "Canterlot Wondercolts". In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the school holds a musical showcase called the Mane Event, in which numerous student bands and music acts compete in a "battle of the bands" in order to raise money for after-school programs. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, the school is the home of the titular sporting event, held every four years, where the CHS Wondercolts face off against the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, the front of Canterlot High briefly appears at the end of the film. Wisps of Equestrian magic leak out of the crack where Midnight Sparkle destroyed the Wondercolts statue in the previous film. Depiction in comics The school is also heavily featured in My Little Pony Annual 2013. In a story that takes place some time before the film, it tells how Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash first met at Canterlot High's Freshman Fair and became friends. Sunset Shimmer is also present in the story, as a writer for the school paper. Merchandise |w:c:jurassicpark:Brawlasaurs Brawlasaurs}} A Canterlot High playset has been displayed at the 2015 American International Toy Fair. School areas Front lawn The front exterior of the school. It contains a statue of a horse, referred to as the Wondercolts statue, which also serves as a portal to Equestria every thirty moons. A sign consisting of two horseshoes, with the center horseshoe placed on its side to resemble the letter C, is placed just at the sidewalk. The statue is destroyed by Midnight Sparkle in Friendship Games. Main lobby The main lobby is found at the entrance of the school. It has at least two trophy display cases filled with trophies won by the school. It also features a hallway filled with lockers next to it. Hallways The school is filled with hallways, each lined with green lockers for students to store books and other valuables. At least one hallway has a vending machine filled with assorted snacks, fruits, and beverages. Classrooms There are a number of classrooms in the school, one of which is used by Miss Cheerilee. Only four are shown, the first briefly seen through the window of its door, the second shown entirely during Rarity's introduction, Pinkie is seen taking a cooking class taught by lunch lady Granny Smith in Pinkie on the One, and Cranky Doodle is seen teaching a class during Dean Cadence's announcement of the commencement of the Friendship Games in Friendship Games. Principal's office The office used by Principal Celestia. It features a desk, two bookcases, a calendar, and a gallery featuring the Princesses of past Fall Formals, and possibly other dances. A reception area is just outside the office's door. A symbol above the door depicts the moon. Cafeteria The cafeteria is where students have their lunch each day. It is one of the largest areas in the school, containing a large number of tables to seat groups of students. The walls are lined with flags bearing the logo of the Wondercolts, the school's logo, and the sports played by the sports teams. Granny Smith serves as the lunch lady. Gymnasium A large hall where the school holds its gym classes and school functions. It features a stage, at least two double-door entrances, large windows similar to the ones in the Canterlot Castle ballroom, a large floor suitable for playing sports, and a supply closet for storing sports equipment and cleaning supplies. It is located at either the right or left hand of the school, judging by exterior shots. Library An extensive library that spans at least two stories. Shelves are arranged in circles along the library's walls, and in the center of the first floor is a computer area for student use. Similar to Ponyville's Golden Oak Library, it features the statue of a pony's head on the table in the middle. It also echoes with how Golden Oak Library has its shelving hollowed out around the inner circumference of the tree. It appears to stay open for some time after school hours. Miss Cheerilee serves as its librarian, or one of its librarians. Soccer pitch Located outside of the building. It has two goal posts and bleachers. It is converted into the field for the Tri-Cross Relay in Friendship Games. Vice Principal's office The office used by Vice Principal Luna. It appears to be larger than Principal Celestia's office. It features a desk, a bookcase, a set of drawers, a chalk notice board, and a painting of the night sky. Almost everything in the office has a depiction of the crescent moon on it. Band room The band room is used by the Rainbooms in the shorts Pinkie on the One and Player Piano. It makes an appearance in Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games. The walls are decorated with music symbols such as treble clefs and staffs with notes on them. It contains some shelves with sheet music on it, a drum kit in the center of the room, an electric keyboard plugged into a wall, and shelves holding various musical instruments, including a saxophone, some percussion instruments such as a tambourine and a pair of maracas, as well as an acoustic guitar handing from a wall hanger and a triangle hanging from the ceiling, in addition to some instruments on the floor such as a conga drum and a xylophone. Computer lab Mentioned by Sunset Shimmer when she gives a tour of the school to the Dazzlings. Science lab Mentioned by Sunset Shimmer when she gives a tour of the school to the Dazzlings. It is first seen in the Friendship Games animated short The Science of Magic. Room E-1 Mentioned on a flyer in The Fall of Sunset Shimmer. Megan, Danny, and Molly work on the school yearbook in this room. Notable characters Students *Twilight Sparkle (briefly) *Sci-TwiIn My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *The Crusaders *Big McIntosh *Photo Finish *Trixie *DJ Pon-3 *Snips and Snails *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Derpy *Sandalwood *Micro Chips *Diamond DogsIn My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. *Octavia Melody *Bulk Biceps *Lyra Heartstrings *Sweetie DropsIn My Little Pony Annual 2013. *Adagio Dazzle (briefly) *Sonata Dusk (briefly) *Aria Blaze (briefly) *Chance-A-LotIn Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror. *Spitfire *Fleetfoot *Babs and Sunflower *Big Boy and Runt *Megan *Danny *Molly *Arthur Jaeger Faculty *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Petra Arc *Cheerilee *Granny Smith *Cranky Doodle *Mrs. Harshwhinny Gallery Notes Category:Places